Candy's Magic
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Yasmin.D is the new girl in school and has her sights on Castiel not only that but she's amazingly special what if some other guys catch her eye as well? is Castiel her soul mate or is her soul mate another? find out in Candy's magic rated M for the Future and cussing OCxCastiel OOC
1. Chapter 1:Yasmin Devil

**(this starts in my candy love I forgot what episode but I upset Nathaniel by assuming his sister has a thing for him so I'm starting off from there)**

_hi, I'm yasmin I'm new here I've been here for a few days and I've already met a few guys I like but didn't turn out as planned so now I'm here being stupid...gosh for such an important person you think I'd be smarter...your most likely thinking full of yourself much? uh no really I am important like really important like I will be running your whole world one day you'll see what I mean later promise now look at the story for me will ya?_

So it was his sister…I feel like an idiot.. I walked out into the main hall to the court hall thinking about the day…._new school sucks a- _my face planted into a red shirt and leather jacket I'd know anywhere even if it's been a day I looked up to see the red haired hot guy as I've come to name him as since I don't know his actual name I mean he's hot….and his hair is red…good enough right? "sorry" I ran my fingers through my hair "I wasn't paying attention it's my fault, I was thinking to much and I completely zoned out" he just scoffed and glared at me…glared…at me? The hell! "just watch where you going next time." I glared back at him putting my hands on my hips I was not going to let this guy glare at me! "who the _HELL _do you think you are? I may be new but I will not take that fudging glare and amber and her gang coming up my but!" I threw the pictures of me with the fake maker made facial hair amber put on it in his face "I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR THAT KINDA CRAP PLUS YOU? HONESTLY I SAID I WAS SORRY WHICH IS VERY RARE FOR ME! SO DON'T GO GLARING AT ME" he looked at me for awhile before laughing "you're a fire cracker!" I was dumbstruck "fire..cracker?…"yes! Whatcha name girl." I raised an eye brow at him "Isabella Yasmin D. I prefer just yasmin. " he smirked "Isabella…D? just D?" I glared at him for using my first name "no.. but if I told u the rest you'd laugh" "try me" I grimaced slightly "Devil.." he looked amused "devil? Really? Nice. Puts an edge to ya those red contacts help to." my grimace grew "no…contacts.." his eyes widen "what?…not contacts you gotta be kidding me " he tired taking them out I complied without struggle "okay…not contacts. Cool. Strange. But cool." I smiled "thanks.." he smiled a bit "so what are ya the devils daughter or something?" my eyes widen "what? No! no! why would I? no why no why in hell I mean uh no!" he stepped up to me 'cause of my sanity id believe you but people stutter when lying or caught off guard" he put his arms on the wall he backed me into "tell me the truth" I looked at my feet but I could still feel his eyes burning into me head "you wouldn't believe me.." "Yassy!" my head snapped up to meet John…I'll explain who he is later but I was smiling so big that my face should have cracked "John! What are you doing here? Where the wifey?" john's eyes went to hot red heads head. "uh.. nothing just came to wish you good luck I knew how much you bugged about going to a new school so. HAVE FUNW ITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" and he bolted "JOHNATHAN BLACKBLOOD GET YOU BUT BACK HERE HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"I tired to run after him but that's when I noticed he still had me locked in the cage made by his arms I looked at him and he had a smile of amusement on his have "well my world.. just got a bit more interesting" I laughed a little "yeah..it has…" I looked up at him "just hope you don't get rushed by my world." he looked at me "what do you mean by that."

"I'll tell you when you tell me your name."

"Castiel."

"I'm not as human as you think I am" he laughed

"ya you're the devils daughter"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I shoved him away making him fall to the floor and walked away from him humans…mortals where always like this. I wont say human you can not be human without humanity.. I am human yet I will be immortal one day.

So I cannot say human for better words I have to say mortal. "h-hey wait I was kidding I believe you I just…need a proof"

My head snapped his way by the look on his face I knew my eyes were glowing the wind picked up circling around us making dust I felt my hair getting curly fire engulfed me as I heard him scream my name….he was worried that fire toke me down?..after what I just told him…mortals… I looked down and saw my spiky ankle boots on peep toe.. A red dress that glittered it stopped at my thigh ruffles and poofed up there finally my leather jacket red silver gold and black bracelets on and earrings and necklace having "devil" on them the fire died down and I looked at him waiting for him to speak "…wha" was all that came form his lips "that proof enough for ya if not I can always burn the school down" he raised an eye brow at me "really the school?" I smiled "I like free time what can I say I rather go out eat and play then be in school unless someone or something makes it worth it to some there" he just chuckled "GOD my life has gotta a lot better" "don't use my future name in vain" I smirked and his eyes bugged "I Isabella Yasmin Devil am the future heir to heaven and hell. don't use my names in vain" I walked away but I knew he was following he was the rebel type but if anyone say something like that they'd ask questions to. I smiled

"_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad girl. Call the men look at me and act coy. I just like to put my hands up in the air . I want that boy dancing over their. Look at him go on the dance floor he's a amazing. On the dance floor. When he move. Boy I want more. Keep it going boy like I got an encore he got me saying" _I twirled around smiling "_go little bad boy! Little bad boy! Go little bad boy! Little bad boy! Go little bad boy! Little bad boy! Go little bad boy go little bad boy! " _he grinned at me "really now? Entertainment to?"

"well~ if your going to follow me I best keep you entertained."

He smiled "well then.. Make me move."

I smiled and toke his hand "you shouldn't have asked that"

And then we were engulfed in fire.


	2. Chapter 2:Natheniel and a broken girl

**Yasmin's POV**

When the fire died we were in the school's garden . I never really liked being out doors but pretty places silent places were relaxing "Yasmin! Hey!" I looked up and saw ken I looked over at castiel then back to ken "hey ken what's up is amber and those brats messing with you again?" ken looked down blushing a bit "um…no my dad he heard about amber and the others so he's sending me away for awhile" my heart sank I wasn't good at goodbyes "I'll be back! And I promise I'll text you and we can email and when I get back since you'll know the place you can show me" I smiled "I'll look forward to it" ken looked up at castile "take care of her she's a hand fool. At our old school I never really talked to her but from what I saw from watching her she'll really lighten up your life" I looked up at castile waiting for his response "I will. But I think she can take care of herself to be quite honest" I smiled "bye ken" speaking has I got up grabbing castile's walking back into the school "so is Yasmin your first name or…" "Yasmin's my middle name Isabella is my first na-!" I tripped over something "FUDGE!" I heard Castiel chuckle "fudge?" then I heard a bark I grew stiff slowly peeking over my shoulder seeing a tiny dog tiny but a dog! A DOG! I left out a piercing scream backing up into a corner "d-d-d-d-dog!" castiel looked at my raising his eyebrow "…scared of dogs?" I nodded fiercely I wanted _it_ away before it bit my head off I only trusted my dads hellhounds and even that toke years to happen "cat person total cat persons dogs hate me.." castile chuckled again "I doubt that but either way this is the" I cut him off "I know who dog's it is just please get it away from me.." I spoke trembling which he just seemed to notice "alrite alrite I'll go give her . her dog back wait here I'll be back" he got up and walked away when he was out of sight the ambers as I like to call them came up to me smirking "I heard you came to my brother complaining did you honestly think you get help from him? He's my _brother_ you're the _nothing_ new kid " _nothing?…_"I mean honestly now your after Castiel? You just got here and you're being a _whore" stop…_" or are you just_ needy" no more.._ "Your _Pathetic" _the last thing I heard was glass shattering then I felt numb…_ah….I'm closing my body again aren't I?….I feel sorry for them..who ever takes over won't be happy.._

**Nathaniel's POV**

"he's my _brother _you're the _nothing_ new kid did I mean honestly now you're after castiel you just got here and you're being a _whore_ or are you just _needy_ you _pathetic" _I walked out to see the new student Yasmin and my sister and her friends talking to her I get that my sister protective but to call her all those names without knowing her "Amber what are you doing?" I walked over amber looked at me alarmingly "I was just seeing what was wrong with her" I glared at her "but calling her names? Amber come on." I looked at Yasmin kneeling down by her to was I was shocked was an understatement when I looked into her eyes those full of life exciting eyes weren't there they were replaced with lifeless emotionless eyes "what did you do to her.." my voice came out harder then intended "we just talked to her Nathaniel.." I looked at her "talked?….amber look at her." amber kneeled down her eyes widening at the sight "I didn't..know.."

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" I looked up to see castiel "what are you doing here castiel?" he glared at me….he had pain in his eyes I didn't understand why I mean it was _Castiel_ "what. did. you. Do." he looked up at amber and her friends "was it you?" "Cas…" my head snapped over to Yasmin but I didn't really get a good look at her I only saw tears falling as she sprung herself into Castiel's arms

I couldn't help but be jealous

Why was she hugging him?

How did they get so close?

Just an hour ago she was looking for comfort from me _you pushed her away.._

That was when she went to castiel _that could be you_ but it's not.. _could've been why did I care_

_Why in the heck did I care? _

"_Castiel.."_

_I stood up looking at them "Yes Yasmin?" "am I-" "no you not." amber spoke up "you're not none of the things I said..I didn't think it'd effect you so badly I'm sorry..I just thought you were going after my-" _

"_I wasn't…whenever I ran into him it was for school reasons. only that…"_

_Amber looked my way then back at Yasmin "I am so sorry" yasmin just nodded she seemed so weak…but why?…I understand words hurt but how did it hurt her this bad… she looked broken "Castiel…take me home please..stay with me"_

_WHAT?"uh…are you sure yasmin that's alittle…" I guess castiel does have morals"I'm not acting u to do anything inappropriate I just..can't be long in this state…it has to do what I told you early…" understanding gleamed in his eyes "please …" "alrite let's go" he toke her hand walking out of the school building _

_He was going to stay at Yasmin's house…it shouldn't be any of my business but. why did it brother me?_


	3. Ch 3:Yes or no

**Castiel's POV**

Currently we're inside of Yasmin's house it's freaking huge and has cats in it. Should a known she's terrified of dogs so she has cats oh well at least they aren't in her room where we're located at.

Her clothes were on the floor along with my shirt an- We aren't doing _that! If that's what your thinking! I may have feelings for the girl but I won't do that kind of crap with her when she's in a state like this! Get your head out of the gutter!_

_She insisted that I take my clothes off n get comfortable since I was staying over but I settled for my jacket and shirt I wasn't going to completely undress in front of this girl well not in front of her since she went to chance into pj shorts and a tank top in the bathroom but I guess we're okay at the moment. She seemed better now. We're listening to music on her dvd play from her cds ._

"_Castiel.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Your warm" I could feel her smile again my chest since she was snuggled against me"Uh, thanks Yasmin."_

"_Your welcome Castiel.."_

"_So where's your dad?"_

"_Working. I barely see him. Bad people die everyday. Meaning Daddy works everyday. He isn't around much."_

"_I see your mom?"_

"_My mom is the Goddess Andrianna. She sticks around my dad or she's here if she isn't here it means she's currently out or with my dad."_

"_any siblings?"_

"_Yes. My parents pop out babies like water runs in a river. There all around the world. Some have no idea some do I didn't till a few years ago. I was in Wisconsin." _

"_Wisconsin really"_

"_Yep. Had a family and everything not the best but I got here in the long run that's all that matters."_

"_Why do you get the throne?"_

"_No idea. I just do. "_

"_You have a lot of secrets I can tell."_

"_Yes. Some secrets I don't even know myself"_

"_I see" I looked down at her only to see her raven hair covering her _

"_You have to be careful with me…"_

"_What? I didn't understand what she was saying "I break easily.." Break?.. "I am easily shattered and right now only you and hurtful words can shatter me" "Why is that" 'Cause I'm falling in love with you Castiel." _

_My eyes widen at the girl falling in love? With me?_

"_it happens. And it'll be forever for me. You don't have to return those feelings it's a habit I have…I"_

"_It's okay…" I wrapped my arms slowly around her_

"_I won't hurt you I promise.."_

_I felt something soft again my chest then a "pop" sound it only confirmed that she kissed my chest.. God this girl "Yasmin can you no-" she giggled "wow Castiel.." I shivered she was.. she was touching my member! "Y-yasmin!" she pulled away laughing "Sorry! Sorry! I'm a pervert! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you!" she licked her lips slowly looking at me "Unless" she got up and crawled over me_

"_You want to?" she tucked some of her hair behide her ear and bend down to my ear nibbling and licking it only to below on it "Castiel?.."_

_Fuck I knew this was a mistake this girl was going to be the death of me. _

_And now I don't know what to do. Fuck the girl. Or tell her no and give myself blue balls_

"_This will help you make your choice. I'm a virgin but I believe I'm very fertile. Cause of my parents. But. I have this magic thing called condoms. So. Castiel. Do you want to?.. you can always say no. we don't have to do this yet."_

_She gave my a choice_

_Yes or no…. Fuck what do I do I can't let this question hang in the air for to long._


	4. Ch 4:Caught in the act

**Castiel's POV**

"Yes" I don't know how. But in a day. I've come to love this girl. I wanted her to be mine. I flipped us over and started kissing her neck earning a moan from her as she played with the hem of my shirt she slid her hands under rubbing my chest her moans were like music to to my hears. It felt good to know I was making that music.

Then I got pissed

The door opened against the wall and in the door way was Nathaniel. Yasmin ripped away from me. Not that she was trying to hide _us_. Her face was as red as her crimson eyes. It was funny. That getting caught with out clothes on embarrassed her. I couldn't help but wonder how far that blush went.

Then I got even more pissed

I was so close to finding out.

Only one question left my mouth "What the _**Fuck**_ are you doing her Nathaniel?"

**Nathaniel's POV**

I was worried about her… so… worried. I couldn't shake the pain in my stomach the twist of it when I thought of castile staying over her house…in her room…in her bed…I couldn't.. I looked at the address she had in her file and set out to her house when I arrived I was slightly stunned It was big. Hell I could call it a castle. I went to knock on the door and a woman,… who looked like a goddess answered "Um hello I'm looking for Yasmin I'm her friend from school an incident happened today and I was worried about her." she smiled "Oh…I'm her mother. Adriana. She's in her room you'll know when you see it it's hard to miss" "thank you" I walked up the stairs it toke awhile till I past a red door wit the name "Yasmin" in black jewels on it. She was right. Couldn't miss it. I reached for the door knob and stopped when I heard a moan. _Her_ moan . My blood boiled… Castiel was the school ass and yet he's already touching her after the days she's had….. I opened the door….more like slammed and what I saw was Yasmin under Castiel with her hands in his shirt and his face to her neck Yasmin eyes met mine and they looked like a deer caught in head lights. She shot away from Castiel I was so distracted by her I barely heard Castiel's question "What the _**Fuck**_ are you doing here Nathaniel?

**Let me know if you guys want me to put Yasmin's POV of this or her mom Adrianna's**


	5. Ch 5: i wasn't ready for this

**theme for chapter**

**"Lights" by Ellie goulding**

**REVEIIIIIW PLLLZ reviews make me happy and giddy and make me work harder**

**to get to a computer to write!**

**Castiel's POV**

"well?" I seethed Yasmin crawled over placing a hand on my shoulder

"I was worried about her" Nathaniel said plainly

"yet you know i was here."

"yes. i don't exactly trust you."

"Guys..." i barely heard Yasmin call to get out attention but i choose to ignore "yet she does! what would we be doing?" i knew that was a stupid question due to the fact what we would've done but he didn't need to know that

he simply raised an eye brow

"whatever...it's none of your business just go"

"I'll leave when Yasmin asks me to"

I got up and walked over to him

"I'm _telling_ you to. hit the world Nathaniel. _now"_

_"__**GUYS!"**_a demonic voice yelled making us snap our eyes to Yasmin

her eyes was glowing hell she had _fangs_ nails sharp as hell

"_holy fuck"_ said Nathaniel. can you blame him?

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP! NATHANIEL UR STAYING. POINT BLANK AND I DONT WANT SHIT FROM U CASTIEL. HE NEEDS TO IT'S LATE AND I KNOW DAMN WELL THE CRAP THAT RUNS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. NATHANIEL THERES A ROOM ACROSS FROM MINE U CAN SLEEP IN. CASTIEL UR IN HERE NO COMPLAINING GOT IT OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP OFF UR BEST FRIENDS SOOO FAR UP UR ASS UR DOCTOR CAN'T GET IT OUT!"**_

i would say she was hot when she was mad...

is she wasn't mad at me.

since she was.

i pissed myself..

Note to self

Never piss off Yasmin Devil.

the door burst open

"Yas you okay? i heard.u...screaming...oh.." a girl who looked similar to Yasmin but also didn't in a way

I assume she was her sister

Yasmin eyes widen and she returned to her normal state and she grew the biggest smile ive ever since

"BEATRICE!" she jumped over the bed and hugged the girl i was afraid she'd start molesting the poor girl...

she did just that.

she started nipping and licking her ear "i missed u my twinny!"

"ew yas off! OFF! YAS!"

yas sat off pouting "so if you're here im guessing the rest of the gang is to?"

Beatrice looked at both me and Nathaniel "uh yea..katy will love to see these to"

Yasmin looked down blushing "shut up...okay i know that has double meaning BUT I DID NOTHING WRONG! CASTIEL MY FRIEND AND NATHANIEL is...uh...i dunno"

"mhm...lets go sister and "friend" and i dunno."

i paused for a bit..so did Nathaniel.. we're meeting the family... her friends..

crap...i was so not ready for this

**HI GUUUYS you know i llove yooou**

**so give me some reviews kay? it'll make me feel speciallll**


	6. Ch 6: this seems to happen alot

**Castiel's POV**

**M**e,Nathaniel,Yasmin and Beatrice went downstairs Yasmin paused right away and her face showed pain I was about to go to her when she said

"what is _**he**_doing here?"

a guy with blue and black hair with brown eyes stepped up

"I came for my sister and remember. I'm the only one who can drive."

Yasmin snarled at him "always for katelynn eh? well they're here get the fuck out."

the guy spotted me and Nathaniel and something flashed in his eyes

"nah I rather stay here" his glaze turned back to hers

"Whatever" she pushed past him and went into the arms of a girl with brown and blonde hair with blue eyes "Play nice?" she said

Yasmin eyes instantly teared up "but Katy! he's an asshole!"

this Katy only raised her eyebrow as Yasmin huffed "FINE!" she spun back to the guy "BUT i have rules Cedric the moment you piss me off you are OUT!"

he grimaced but only for a second then his face went back to it's hard and cold look it had before i have a feeling these two really didn't have a good relationship. "Fine as long as you stop being so annoying"

that is of course when I stepped in

"I may by an ass sometimes but I at least respect someone when in there own home talk to her that way again and I'll kick your ass. now someone tell me why the hell are they at each others thorts?"

Katy answered me "They're ex's didn't really break up in the most pleasant way"

"BECAUSE OF HIM!" my eyes snapped to Yasmin then to Cedric

"Again with the annoyin-" he didn't get to finish. why? because he was knocked the hell out with pan. who was holding that pan?

Katy. what did Yasmin do? hold a Scythe above his head with boy who somewhat resembled her facial wise since he had Brown and blonde hair with Crimson eyes just like Yasmin and Beatrice holding her back

i walked over to her stepping into her veiw blocking Cedric

"Yasmin clam down okay? please?" she dropped her scythe and flung herself into my arms

she's been doing that alot lately

i held her for awhile i soon became unaware of people aorund us.

till i heard that damn Cedric vocie

"Who the fuck are you?"

**SORRY! SHORT but i barely had time to type it up ya know?**

**re veiw or i will not be postin for awhile i feel like no one reads or likes it.**


	7. Author's Note

**It has been brought to me one about my spelling. and that is one thing that ticks me off not trying to be a brat**

**but I do work hard in my spelling and I do use spell check. if something's wrong. deal with it. I suck at spelling. I know I do**

**I try my best for u guys. **

**it's just alot of problems are going on personally in my life. and I had no computer I have to go to place to place to update and it's hard**

**so just give me a bit and I'll work on it? I promise I'm trying. but just know. the stories will never be prefect . it will never have awesome spelling **

**hell spelling and getting my thoughts out will be the hardest and worst thing in it . and trust me some chapters might be the most crapiest thing you've ever seen but know I try.**


	8. Chapter 7:a Pan?

**Nathaniel's POV**

I had a feeling this was gonna break out into a fight.

no matter how much I disliked Castiel I wasn't gonna let him get beat up. or let a guy i don't know hurt him or it could go the other way around. all I knew was I had to act

"Uh, that's Castiel. I'm Nathaniel. we're her friends from school. we came to check on her after an event today." I thought we were in the clear untill Castiel had to explain things...

cocky as ever

"No, He came to check on Yasmin. I brought Yasmin home cause she asked me to." God Castiel..

"But out Cedric." Finally Katy that I believe is his sister spoke up

"Katelynn" he started to counter but a...Pan? bashed his head

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I had to chuckle this was quite a weird place with a weird bunch of people

Cedric mumbled and left out leaving the rest of us to talk

Well,I thought we were just gonna talk till "Katelynn" turned around narrowing her eyes at Castiel and I

"So, you're my best friends love interest?" her grin grew sadistic

"_Katy_!" Yasmin whined my stomach twisted I didn't like the sound of her voice

"Now it's time for me to interrogate!" Katelynn said clapping her hands "Are you ready?"

i have a feeling i'm gonna be wrong alot here.

**Was gonna stop here but eh.**

**Yasmin's POV**

My Katy...Terroizing my new friends..i feared for them. i really did. it scared me

I honestly have no idea what she has planned for them all i knew was she was gonna be ultra annoying and getting into their Bussiness.

that's what katy does. when it comes to me..get down every little serect. of course i won't allow that since i no nothing about Nathaniel really and so little acount Castiel

i toke Katy's arm and walked to my room. we were gonna have a talk.

**ya short whatevas next chapter will be the conversation with Katy and Yasmin and may be short but eh, there's no Nathaniel and Castiel in it it'll just be the girls talking then no more till the next ENJOOOOOY**


	9. Chapter 8:YOU SAID!

**Yasmin's POV**

"Katy you can't question them." I looked at her as she studied me..I knew she'd find nothing. she could never read me. even when I left no guard. she just wasn't go with emotions. she never could tell if I was taken over or if I was me...

"Are they one of your mates?" I chuckled lighting my head up to the heavens before bringing it back down to earth to meet her eyes

"Castiel. I know for sure. I don't know about Nathaniel." she looked as if she was thinking

"Cedric is irritated you know"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! HE LEFT ME YOU KNOW THAT I WAITED HALF A YEAR! ONLY SEE HIM FOR SECONDS! TWICE EVERY TWO THREE MONTHS IF I WAS LUCKY! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR HIM?! I DID! AND I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! BE LUCKY I STILL STAND BY YOU CAUSE YOU COVERED FOR HIM!" she flinched but toke it all. she knew it was true. it had to be.

"I'm sorry..but..I couldn't break you, you were so in love with..." she didn't dare finish. i wouldn't let her

"YES! AND IT'D HURT LESS IF I NEED SOONER IF I PREPARED MYSELF! IF THIS CRAP DIDN'T GO ON FOR A YEAR AND A HALF KATELYNN A YEAR AND A HALF YOU SAW ME CRY BEG FOR HIM! YET YOU LET ME LONG! YOU DIDN'T LET ME HEAD IT! 'just wait he's really busy' you say ' it'll get better' YOU! SAY!"

"I REGRET IT OKAY! YASMIN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY! I TRIED TO MAKE HIM LISTEN I TOLD HIM IT WAS OKAY WITH ME!" i couldn't...no one really truly understood. it was always someone else...

always...always falling for someone else even katelynn's fading she says..she says she isn't but it's too transparent. she's getting over me...everyones...leaving me behide that's why...i have to keep Nathaniel and Castiel safe...

the stress must've taken its toll. cause i blacked out...or i was still yelling outside my mind...heh..that means Katy knocked me out.

**Sorry this is such a...small...chapter but i wanted to update for you guys and this is all I really could get down since i have to go to the comupter room and that's for everyone. **


	10. Chapter 9:Amber

**Castiel's POV**

I waited hours, _hours_ to see Yasmin again and even then she didn't show..

"Stop waiting she isn't coming.." I looked up meeting the eyes of the older Yasmin look-alike

"Alfred I'm her older brother." older brother...

"I see,i'm Castiel"

"I see that." I couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle of course he knew.

"She's resting" now of all times? I spoke my mind he answered me by saying when she talks to Katy it drains her

I decided to head up to her room to sleep it was late. and I was tired.

I knew she'd be there, so why not. I wanted to talk to her about _Cedric_ anyways

I want to know what happened with them

**Nathaniel's POV**

I watched Castiel leave i sat for a while soaking in everything that's happened today.

did I want to stay? yes. could I handle it? no idea. suddenly my phone rang

I excused myself to the guest room where Yasmin said I'd be sleeping and answered

"WHERE THE _HELL _ARE YOU NATHANIEL?!" amber...I forgot about her.

"A friend's house"

"you don't _have_ any friends Nathaniel..unless you mean.."

"_Yea. _I'm at Yasmin's" i could feel the steam from the phone

_"WHY!_ WHY ARE YOU AT _HER_ HOUSE NATHANIEL!" oh amber...

"I was worried look I'll be back tomorrow." unless Yasmin wanted to go somewhere since it is the weekend.

_"_NO! I don't want you staying there!' was she really...telling me to come home now?

"Look nothings gonna happen her friends and family are here and Castiel-" shouldn't have said that...knowing me sister had a crush on Castiel...fuck

"CASTIEL IS THERE! THAT'S IT IM COMING OVER! TELL ME WHERE SHE LIV-" I hung up before it could get worse I'll have to watch Yasmin on monday...for now. I was to tired to think

time to sleep..

**Hey i felt bad for just giving you one chapter so i gave another. might update tommrow might not depends on if i can get to a comupter goin to my boyfriend's baby shower tommrow well not his, his older sisters. **


	11. Chapter 10:MY WIFE'S GONNA KILL ME!

**Nathaniel's POV**

here I am, again trying to calm Amber.

she called the moment I woke up to yell at me...

and to find out Yasmin's Address.

"Nathaniel please!"

"no Amber. you don't need to be here."

"why are you protecting her?! she's ruining everything Nathaniel!" Ruining what?...

"She's just a new student that's befriended me and Castiel. how is that ruining anything Amber?"

"Well...she...she"

"She what? she hasn't done anything but meet people." I heard her huff into the phone

"Well...fine! whatever. I'll fix things when you guys get to school!" I let out a long sigh.

I knew I'd have to watch Yasmin's back

**Castiel's POV**

when I went up to Yasmin's room last night she was there.

but she was asleep.

so questioning her was out of the window.

but I woke up before her so I waited for her to wake up...

expect she wasn't herself...when she woke up.

her eyes fluttered open and her gaze fell in mine

then her eyes widen like a deer in head lights bolting off the bed into a corner of the room

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY WIFES GONNA KILL ME OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE GAY!"(I got nothing againest gay people! my one of my uncles are gay!) she looked down with my confused over this "wife" thing

and raised her eye brow like she just discovered breast?..

"oh..." she looked up at me 'OH!" silence filled the air

"FUCK SHE'S STILL ASLEEP?! SERIOUSLY?! WHY AM I ALWAYS PULLED INTO HER BODY WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING REALLY?!"

"Yasmin are you on drugs?" I had to know...

"Uhhhh no. and I'm not Yasmin." excuse me?

"what?"

"Names Stare. look. when Yasmin's sleep sometimes we get dragged in and we can control her body."

"We?.."

"Uh yea. she'll explain "we" to you... but yea right now...ya know what hold on" then..'stare' walked out

a few minutes I heard later I heard her scream

"OH MY GOD STARE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY YOU SON OF A"

**Nathaniel's POV**

"OH MY GOD STARE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Yasmin?...I stood up ignoring the call from Amber.

and I walked out seeing Yasmin drenched in water

"what happened?"

"MY FUCKING CREATION WET ME!" creation?

a male with black hair that faded red stood beside her

he was laughing so hard I thought he'd throw up..

he looked at me reveling sapphire eyes mixed with amethyst.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stare Sharder!" he held out his hand to me

i was about to shake it when Castiel ran in

"what happened?!" he seemed frantic

"HE. WET. ME!" Yasmin said pointing at Stare

then Katy walked out

"WHAT'S WITH THE NIOSE?! I'M TRYING TO SLEep...Yasmin you're wet

"YEA! I AM! STARE DID IT!"

then Katy got this evil glint in her eye.

**sorry it's short but I only get so much time on the computer in the computer room. it closes soon and i want to update other stories. so yes this is crap. sorry!**


	12. Chapter 11:I'm enrolling

**Castiel's POV**

I simply looked at the soaked girl in front of me

she was heated I thought the water would evaporate

"I'll kill you, do weird shit to her body again Stare, I can always make Kerii a guy." Katy threatened but I honestly had no idea what she ment but obviously Stare did

"NO! PLEASE! I LIKE MY WIFE AS JUST THAT! MY WIFE! I DON'T NEED A HUSBAND! I'M THE HUSBAND!" he freaked out...i've seen him do that twice today.

"asshole." that one word was spoken by Yasmin as she walked away...already pulling off her shirt!

Nathaniel gaped while I started wide-eyed.

"YASMIN! DON'T UNDRESS WHILE U WALK AWAY! GET TO YOU'RE ROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR THEN UNDRESS!" Stare scolded

"SUCK MY NONEXISTING DICK!" after that a door slammed. I'm assuming her room.

I looked at Nathaniel to see him blinking trying to compose himself

"Um, well. Uh" I cocked an eye brow at him

"We have to watch Yasmin as school now." my face turned into one of confusion

"Why?" I asked simply Nathaniel normally wouldn't say anything close to that.

"Amber." one name explained it all.

I let out a long sigh before responding to him "I see,so today do you think we should be worried if she wants to leave out?..."

"Maybe.."

"Who the fuck is Amber? I know Yassy's Amber but who's you're Amber do I have to kill her?!" Katy looking at us with a glare that could kill

"No! NO! she's my sister! and she's kinda jealous of" Nathaniel tried to explain but was cut off

"Of Yasmin, that's normal. she can defend herself...well, Maybe...she's easyily emotionally broken..." Katy stopped lost in thought

"I'm coming to your school."

"You're going to enroll at Sweet Amories High?.." Nathaniel asked

"Yep." with that she walked away

I guess we're going to have a new student

**Short i know, sorry! didn't really know what to write**


	13. Chapter 12: bussiness

**Yasmin's POV**

the weekend came and went, I spent time with Nathaniel and Castiel which was excitedly fun.

the only thing that wasn't so fun was that I worried about kaitlynn being enrolled.

but here we are waiting for her to finish her enrollment papers

"Yassy!, I'm done!" Kaitlynn came out running over to me

I smiled at her and went over to my locker to grab some things "that's great, let's get to class"

"a new student?, and she's friends with the freak-a-zode" I heard Amber say...jeez what is with people and hurtful words?...

"BACK OFF YOU FUCKING PRICK! YEA I'M NEW! TALK ABOUT YASMIN AGAIN AND WATCH ME SLAM YOU DOWN WITH A PAN!" my eyes widen as Katy threatened Amber

"W-who do you think you are?!" Amber stuttered out

"I think I'm Kaitlynn Rossmore who the fuck are you? Brittney fucking spears? oh wait, she even looks better than your ass" I great a little offended I liked Brittney spears, but I felt like this was going to far, so I grabbed Kaitlynn's arm dragging her away

"Say nothing, just shut up, shut up, shut up!" I said as I dragged her down the hall, which was hard cause we struggled

I stopped when I saw Castiel walking my way instantly letting go of kaitlynn pulling her to my side "Hey Castiel!" I said with a smile

"Hey Yasmin, what's the hurry?" he asked slightly concerned

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY FROM US WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Amber loud voice yelled down the hall with her friends

I let out a sigh as I heard kaitlynn crack her knuckles

"Let's get down to business shall me?"

**short i know i'm sorry i'm having writers block.**


	14. Chapter 13:Girlfriend?

**Yasmin's POV**

I was about to try to interfere with their fighting with a wind chimed voice sounded

"Castiel!" a girl with Crimson hair and eyes ran past me into Castiel's arms, making my whole world shake.

"Skyler..uh,Hey." he responded to her, the place went still.

Nathaniel's eyes snapped to mine...but my stomach started to turn. I was having that feeling again...and what I'm getting from _that_ feeling..will shattar my whole world..

"You didn't forget about your girlfriend did you? hm~?" she said smiling up to him

Girlfriend...my stoumch turned again.

I saw Castiel look up at me before I looked away at Kaitlynn, I needed to get away.

"Um,no. I just was busy these past few days."

Kate's eyes grew to one of saucers, she snatched my hand and lead me away, running.

I'd break this way. I already felt the tears coming.

another rejection.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I knew this would catch up sooner or later, Castiel's girlfriend, but even i forgot about her with Yasmin around.

Skyler was the new girl last year, even I had a crush on her.

it past after her and Castiel became an item, this was one of the reasons I wanted Castiel away from Yasmin, as far as possible.

the moment 'girlfriend' left Skyler's mouth I saw Yasmin's world shattered in her eyes, I've started to learn, you can't always tell her emotions from her face, but her eyes were an open book.

I tighten my hand over my clip board as Yasmin looked to her friend for guidance.

before I cause it coming, Kaitlynn ripped Yasmin away and bolted out of the hallway

"Fuck.." I heard Castiel say,

"You're dating HER?!" Amber seethed at Castiel.

"Who was those girls Castiel?" Skyler asked.

"Yes, I am Amber, that's none off your business! and those were just some friends Skyler"

Friends?! he had the nerve to just call Yasmin a friend?! I understand saving someones feelings, but when it includes Yasmin, I for once know she thought of them in a different way than "Friends"

"Castiel we need to talk." I said ripping him away from Skyler, going to the main office

"Talk." he said once I let him go

"What the hell was that?! I thought you at least broke up with Skyler!, why the hell have you been leading Yasmin on!" I shouted at him, this was too much.

"I forgot about her okay! spending time with Yasmin actually made me forget about Skyler. I wasn't thinking!" he confessed, "I just didn't...and when Skyler asked..i couldn't just...tell her other wise..I couldn't just dump her!"

"So you're going to let Yasmin think you lead her on?!" I could understand, but letting Yasmin run off, not even explaining...

"I'll talk to her, later." he promised

"there might not be a later." and I was giving him an honest answer, after that I just walked out.

at least I could explain to her.

**Kaitlynn's POV**

_Shine Bright Like a Diamond..._

_Shine Bright Like a Diamond.._

_Find light and the beautiful sea._

_I choose to be happy._

_you and I, you and I._

_we're like diamonds in the sky._

Yasmin was blasting her headphones. losing herself from reality.

this was how she comforted herself, I'm not the greatest...in comfort, or sympathy.

I'm good at helping hurt the people who hurt her...which i plan to do..

how dare he act like he actually liked her?! when he had a girlfriend! we let him into everything!

our serect, our lives! only for MY Yasmin to be hurt?!...i'd kill him...

_Crack_

my head snapped up, seeing Nathaniel who was looking at Yasmin.

her eyes closed, and curled up into herself, you'd think she was sleeping. but she was comforting herself.

the only thing that told you she was awake,..were the tears that continued to fall.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, i wasn't going to be nice about it.

"To explain, I've talked to Castiel and even though his reasons aren't good, he's sorry"

i snarled at him, he's sorry? sorry ain't good enough.

"HIs reasons." i said simply

"He forgot about his girlfriend." THAT'S HIS REASON!? " I did said it wasn't good!"

"I'll kill him." i said deadly serious,making him sigh

"Is she sleep?" he asked, making me laugh slightly

"No, she's in her own little world right now...but she'll be fine, don't worry about her." I told him, she would be. She would just react differently

"Are you sure?"

Yeah...i'm sure.


	15. Chapter 14:Jingle

**Castiel's POV**

I felt horrible, since yesterday Yasmin has been ignoring me.

she'd say hi, but it didn't have that excitement as it did before...she didn't act like she did before with me.

she'd just say hi to me and then hello to Skyler and walk away.

today was even worse, she wouldn't say a word for me, but she'd look at Skyler with regret.

_jingle..._that was her, she was wearing a lot of things that jingled today, you could tell when she was coming your way.

_jingle_

_jingle._

I sighed waiting for her to come past.

soon her Raven hair came into view, when her eyes met mine they widen, she started to turn back around.

but I refused to let her, I grabbed her hand.

"You're avoiding me." I said bluntly

"I'm not, I'm giving you time with your girlfriend. which you should have done and now that I know I won't get in the way of that" _okay, that stung._

she ripped her hand away and walked away while putting a pair of ear buds in her ears

"Have fun Castiel, I might see you later..."

I let out a long sigh as I turned around almost crashing into Lysander

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked, I just shook my head and walked past

I know I fucked up, I fucked over Skyler and Yasmin.

i just didn't know how to fix it.

but I knew someone who could, or at least give me an idea, Nathaniel.

**sorry it's short but...its short**


	16. Chapter 15:Barely Breathe

**Theme for this Chapter: **

**High school of the Dead Cover By Ashe/Ashestoashesjc on YouTube**

_I can see nothing._

_I can hear nothing._

_Now I can barely Breath._

**-Candy's magic-**

**Castiel's POV**

I went to Nathaniel..but he was no help..he said I'd have to do this myself.

I didn't know what to do! I wish I did!

I could leave Skylar..bu that'd break her..and some part of my _still_ loves her

"Yasmin!" my head shot up hearing Skylar's vocie...why was she calling Yasmin's name?...

"Yes?..." I heard Yasmin's voice respond..but it was emotionless...no soul in it...

fuck, this was breaking me.

"Well, I heard that you're Castiel's friend so~ I decided I should meet you and introduce myself! I'm Skylar! Castiel's girlfriend!" Skylar said to her

I heard Yasmin suck in some breath

"I...I..." I started to get up and walk over to them untill Yasmin spoke once more "I'm Yasmin..nice to meet you Skylar...but i'm no longer Castiel's friend."

_What?..._

"I will be nothing but honest with you, I am in love with your boyfriend...but I will no pursue my feelings for him, due to that I have to suggest us not to be friends. I can't be your friend knowing your with the man I love and knowing he won't love me" Yasmin's gazed at the floor keeping her gaze there.

I thought it was because she was feeling ashamed..but then I saw tears falling from her face as she looked up at Skylar.

my heart shattered..she was crying..over me..

"Take care of him...you can most likely do better than I can..give him a better future...but..don't tell him about this conversation..it was nice meeting you and I am so sorry for interfering with your lives! goodbye!" with that she ran off crying, I felt the urge to run after her.

I looked over at Skylar to see her standing there stunned...speechless..

the only thing she did to show her shock was her raising her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a gasp.

**Yasmin's POV**

_How should I?..._

I ran..I couldn't take it...it hurt so much.

_go on when I lost_

_my mind._

_it hurts..._

_my sympathies over ride._

_please make it stop.._

_whatever shall I do?_

_Castiel...Why? Why did I ever have to meet you?!_

_I can't get back to you_

_CASTIEL! _

_I don't know where I am_

I finally decided to take in my surroundings ..i was in the garden..

_or where I've, gone to_

the pain was to much...i finally let myself break down and cry.

_you can fall and hope and grip on tight_

why does this always happen to me?...why does everyone else find love but me? does god hate me this much?..

_awaken for the blood and run into the night_

_why do you hate me?..._

_into the night_

_why?! why can't I find my happiness?!_

_nothing is ever as it_ seems

I cried..and cried..i don't now how long i was there..or when it got cold..

_i can see nothing_

but at some point..my vision started to blur...and i started to block out the world

_i can hear nothing_

was it time for me to go?...god I waited for this...even though i didn't find my soul mate..i'd at leave get to be by my father's side.

_now I can barely breathe_

_thank you..earth...for dealing with me as long as you have...it must have been hard..thank you.._

_what will I do?_

_likely I'll make another step_

_seizing tomorrow _

_seizing the future_

_till there is nothing of me left_

_thank you..._

_**A/N: if you watch the video I don't know if this is really what he sayson some parts but it's a guess so hell also the lines are kinda sketchy so...like I said on some parts he sings kinda fast and i don't know what he says **_

_**review please!**_


	17. Chapter 16:No

**Hey guys this is the new chapter but let me tell you this since I haven't played the episodes with Lysander in it a lot Lysander is OCC in the story since I don't really know his personality as well as Leigh**

**Lysander's POV**

I had just entered my room when I saw her.

a girl with raven hair...

this was the new girl I've seen walk around every now and then..wasn't this the girl who Castiel liked?...

why was she here? in my home? in my bed? and why did she looked..so torn apart, clothes muddy with frizzy and muddy hair leaves in it.

she looked like she was beat up, but the question still remains..why is she here?

that's when my brother Leigh came in.

"Oh, Hey Lysander. I wasn't expecting you home so soon." he said with a pair of Rosalya's clothes.

"What is she doing here? what happened to her." I decided to ignore his greeting, this was kind of a serious matter.

"Me and Rosalya found her in the garden. she forgot her umbrella and I went to take it to her, so I decided to bring the girl here, do you know her?" he explained only for it to turn into a question.

"No, well but she's the new girl at school, Castiel knows her." I answered as I watched Lysander lay the clothes on the bed for the girl once she woke up.

"well, maybe you could call him and find out where she lives? so we can take her home if you can reach her she'll have to stay here." I nodded acknowledging what he was saying to me

he was right..I grabbed my phone and dialed Castiel's number, but it went to voicemail right away. he was most likely sleeping at the moment.

which did not help us at all. not one bit.

me and Leigh went to handle things like food and things about her like whether or not we'd just take her home or take her to school with me and take her home after.

we decided we'd leave that to her when she woke up.

once I headed back to my room I found her gone along with the clothes, I slightly panicked untill I heard the water running from the shower.

once she stepped out with wet hair and her new clothes, even my breath hitched.

hers from shock of seeing me there and mine from seeing such beautiful ruby eyes.

"Uh,sorry. I just found myself here and I didn't wanna be a mess so I used your shower and I'm so sorry for your bed I mean I didn't mean to I don't even know where I am I..I" she started rambling outta panic.

it was adorable, it made me chuckle which made her shut up.

"it's fine. you're at my house. I'm Lysander my older brother, Leigh brought you here." I said hoping to sooth her worries

"oh, uh...thank you so much then you didn't have to do that." she said running her fingers through her hair rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet.

i started taking my bed sheets off to wash them. "it's fine and you were out in the pouring rain you would have most likely died out there if we didn't find you."

she looked at me then let her eyes glaze down." I didn't notice..i barely remember a thing...achually...i don't...remember anything...fuck..i..i don't remember! Lysander i don't remember anything!" she said as she started panicking

i walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders after calling for Leigh "Hey, Hey! calm down okay? calm down. please? everything will be okay. do you remember your name?" she nodded as tears ran down her checks

"okay can you tell me what it is?" I asked

'Y-Yasmin, Yasmin Devil..." I nodded and toke note that Leigh ran into the room

"Your age?" I wanted to get down the basics.

"15...i'm...15..i think...yea..yea 15." she said nodding her head

"Okay, do you remember our school?" "No.." "Your home?" "No.." "Your parents" "Uh...I think..but it makes me feel that I'm bloody insane for thinking those are my parents..." "Any friends?" "Only Kaitlynn..." "Do you know any siblings" "uh, no only Satoshi and he's just my cousin and I haven't seen him in the past year." "are you sure you don't remember you home? or your number? do you have your cellphone?" "I didn't have a cellphone in my pockets so I assume I left it somewhere and I don't know my home I never did...heh..I'm not good with addresses, it isn't that I forgot that I just really never knew it...I just knew where to turn by remembering the surroundings but i don't remember the surroundings now. and no i don't do numbers either, i just have it in my phone but i don't have my phone" jesus this is difficult

"Do you remember Castiel?" "It hurts when you say that name but no.." damn.


	18. Chapter 17:staying with us

**Lysander's POV**

I looked at Leigh and he shrugged "I guess she stays here for now."

I looked towards the window and I swore I saw someone run past.

"that happens." I heard Yasmin say. I looked towards her raising an eyebrow "I don't know how I know that...but things like to watch me..see if I'm okay...Kaitlynn told me that."

I wanted to look more into that but that was not the most important thing at the time.

I tried Castiel's number again but once again it went to voicemail.

the night was awkward but then again it wasn't. she was amusing.

when she saw Leigh's clothes for Rosalya and for his shop she begged him to make her some.

when she ate she didn't savour anything she just ate, but she was so happy after words.

she was just delightful.

the next day Leigh got her clothes earrings bracelets whatever she wanted to wear to school and we left out.

I was worried about her reaction to everyone and their reaction to her.

the first one to run up to us was Nathaniel. he was rambling on and on of how worried he was because her friend called saying she didn't make it home.

But that all stopped the moment Six words left her mouth.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Yasmin asked him with a straight face that only showed her confusion.

Nathaniel paused and stared at her and then looked up at me "is she serious?.." I grimaced and shook me head "my brother and Rosalya found her, when she woke up she didn't remember much."

Nathaniel looked at her, his eyes held heart-break but he put a smile on his face.

"Well yes you did, I'm Nathaniel...I was a friend of yours." he told her, his voice was shaky as Yasmin looked him up and down.

"Oh..then I'm sorry. I hope i remember you soon! you seem like a really good friend!" she said smiling up at him

"Yea! I hope you do to." after that statement he brought her into his arms holding her

"wait so could you get her home?" I asked him "sorry, but I only been there once and I broke the rules just to get her address I can't do it again"

"...well then...hopefully Castiel can get her home" hate flashed through Nathaniel's face "he was only there once as well and she toke him personally."

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Castiel and Skylar walked up to us hand in hand making Nathaniel glare at him...I seriously wondered what that was about.

"Hey, guys..Hey Yasmin.." Castiel said awkwardly

"Hey.." Skylar said directing it at Yasmin.

she only showed a face of confusion and tilted her head and she turned to Nathaniel and me "are they my friends too?..." she asked making Castiel eyes harden looking up at me

"What the hell is she talking about?" he demanded, I explained to him what happened and explained to Yasmin that I believe she was friends with Castiel, I really didn't know.

"So she...forgot?...she remembers nothing...but her fucking age,name and damn fucking kaitlynn?!" he seethed running his fingers through her hair, i heard Nathaniel mumble that pay back was a bitch but he didn't except to get caught in the crossfire.

"NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU NATHANIEL!" Castiel yelled at him.

"IF YOU JUST TOLD HER ABOUT SKYLAR I DOUBT ANY OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Nathaniel yelled back making me step in

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EXPLAIN! WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS?!"

after my our burst they sat down and explained to me, everything. or so I thought...i knew Castiel was holding in a bit more.

"no wonder she freaked out.." I let out a sigh "well since she had no real problem with me I think she should stay with me. i don't give a damn what you all say, Nathaniel I'm sure she'd be pissed at you for not telling her..Castiel she'd hate you for doing it and from what you say happened at her house she has some problems with Kaitlynn. she just met me and Leigh so she'll stay with us."

"But-" Castiel starting to interpret me

"She'll stay with me and Leigh." I said leaving no room for argument.


	19. Chapter 18: Tons of Clothes

**Chapter 18: Tons of Clothes**

**- Candy's magic -**

_**Lysander's POV**_

Castiel was pissed. but I could careless to be honest.

what he did was bad, and it cost someone most of their life. we didn't know if she'd ever remember..

once we got home, Yasmin attacked Leigh with questions of hope.

she really wanted him to make an outfit for her and apparently he did while we were at school.

She was so full of joy..she bolted to my room where she was sleeping at..since we didn't have a spare rooms.

when she walked out I was stunned. she was wearing a short red dress with a sweetheart neck line, and rubies below the bust. she wore a charm bracelet with black studded heels and leather cropped jacket. **(A/N: Outfit on profile) **

her eyes showed she was beyond happy.

"Oh! Leigh thank you!" she said smiling, at this moment in time, she could light up a room.

he chuckled smiling back at her "Well Yasmin I enjoyed making outfits for you, it seems you have different taste from my girlfriend so it was...adventurous." he stated trying to find a word for Yasmin's Style

"Hey Lysander? can we go out and show off? I can't just let this outfit go to waste!" she said walking up to me grabbing my hand.

"Sure." I told her as I ruffled her hair which her eyes blazed after. "I just did my hair ly! don't mess it up!" she hissed at me, Ly?...

I spoke my thoughts "W-well," she said as a blush covered her face "Lysander is sort of a mouthful and..well, since we're living together I thought we shouldn't be so formal.." I smiled at her and hugged her

"Ly is fine Yasmin but what should I call you if we aren't being formal?" she grinned at my question "you aren't being Formal already." I raised an eyebrow at her, if Yasmin was her name...how was it not formal

"Yasmin is my nickname and my middle name. My first name is Isabella. my friends call me Yassy or Yas but I just can't see that leaving your mouth so Yasmin is already none formal" she explained smiling up at me.

after she went back to go eat and look at more clothes Leigh made for her.

"I think rose my get jealous." he said playfully while grinning as he watched Yasmin's excitement

"Take her out, it can be a sort of double date or something and it'll give her and Rose to really meet." I smiled and nodded to him.

I'd also give us more time to get to know Yasmin..so this was perfect.

I oddly felt more excited for this than I should.


	20. Chapter 19:Double Date

**Chapter 19: Double Date**

**Theme for this chapter: World is Mine cover by Courtney Lynn English Dub [ Japanese and original version by Miku Hastune}**

**- Candy's magic -**

_**Lysander's POV**_

when Yasmin and Rose met they hit it off right away, and the main topic of course.

Leigh's clothes. Rose was interested in the style Leigh's chose for Yasmin. it was risky and sexy at the same time.

but that what Yasmin's eyes told you, without meeting her.

at the moment we were just walking down the middle of the street while a street band was playing.

I saw Yasmin's eyes sparkle as she let go of my arm and walked over to them.

Rose smiled at Yasmin's carefree personality while Leigh watched with interest.

"_I'm the number one_

_Princess in the whole wide world_

_so make sure you know by heart_

_how to treat me~_

_got it?_"

Yasmin sang before spinning around to the crowd of curious people who stopped to see the girl who stopped a normal unknown band trying to make it big from playing.

"_Number one_

_you must notice how my hairstyle's _

_different from how I look every day._"

she sang as she started dancing around as the band smiled at her energy.

"_number two_  
_make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok?_

_number three_  
_Answer in three letters "I love you"_  
_whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_  
_If you understand,_  
_So, do something now about my open right hand_

_it's not like  
I'm being selfish and trying to bother you  
I just want you to feel from the heart,  
that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

_number one princess_  
_in the whole wide world_  
_You will notice me hey hey_  
_It's quit impossible to make me wait_  
_Who do you think the hell that I am_  
_Now I want to eat something sweet right now._  
_Right now, you hear?_

_hahah! Check one two. ahhhh!_"

her sudden scream made my eyes widen as the people in the crowd laughed and put money into the band's interment cases

"_Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes_  
_you aren't allowed to complain okay_  
_I say! Are you listening to what I'm saying? hey!_

_Oh and also!_  
_A little pony that is white that much is obvious_  
_Come and pick me up_  
_If you get it now_  
_kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"_

_It's not that  
I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that  
however you should know that it is  
okay to scold me every once in a while_

_In this world, a prince_  
_who belongs only to me_  
_'bout time you noticed hey hey_  
_that both my hands are empty_  
_A prince who is_  
_oh so silent yet cold_  
_Oh for crying out loud!_  
_Hurry up and notice it now_

_Hey!_

_It's obvious that you still_  
_do not understand_  
_Do not understand at all_."

I looked over at Leigh and Rose, I was already smug at this cute show from her. it seemed as they were pleased as well. the only thing that confused me is because I didn't really know this song. though seeing this made me tempted to make her a singer in me and Castiel's band..though I wanted to keep Castiel away from her for hurting her...

_"Many many strawberries on a short cake  
Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding！  
Everything, everything. I will give it up  
Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat  
I can do it if I really want to  
You'll regret it sooner or later_

_Hey of course! Because I am your_

_number one_  
_princess in the whole wide world_  
_Keep your eyes on only me,_  
_or I'll go somewhere you don't know_  
_Then you hugged me from the back.._  
_It was so sudden.. hey!_  
_You say "Watch out, you're gonna get_  
_run over" and you turned away_

_..you are the one dangerous boy for me_  
_Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!"_

That settled it for me..I had to put her in our band. the crowd played as she bowed and waved at the band who were asking her to join their group she responded by taking their numbers and saying she'd get back to them before running back over to us with her glowing face

"that was fun!" she said making us all laugh "where did you get that crazy idea?" Rose asked her, suddenly Yasmin got a serious face and her eyebrows furrowed together 'i...the music called to me" she said

"I don't know how to explain it, but...it just called to me and i was thinking about joining their band" she said swiftly changing the subject "Lysander has a band" jesus Leigh, i could have asked her myself

"Does he now?...maybe i have two bands to think about now" she said as she grinned at me.


	21. Chapter 20:Regret

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 20: Regret**

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I saw them, most important I saw her.

her voice was beautiful.

regret once again filled me.

The girl I might have had feelings for lost her memory because of me is right here in front of me and here I am on a date with Skylar, a girl who I barely have feelings for anyone instead of standing by Yasmin.

Hell, my best friend is doing a better job than me.

he doesn't even know her and yet he opened his home to her.

I wonder, if I was honest would we be together by now? Maybe.

Would Lysander be smiling beside her right now? No!

I fucked up...I really fucked up.

I haven't even known her for that long but I feel a connection to her.

i have to fix this.

"Castiel! let's go to a movie okay?" Skylar's words finally reached my ears.

"Sure, Okay"

I'll fix it.

when I get the balls.

**A/N: thanks for reading but please reveiw guys, because i know people read this stories it would nice to see that people like it. so just reveiw hell even a smile face is goodness i just want to know that it's liked.**


	22. Chapter 21:she's a witch!

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 21: She's a Witch?!**

* * *

**Yasmin's POV**

life with Lysander was great! fun!

He's so nice! and so is Leigh!

oh and the clothes Leigh makes are to DIE for!

Nathaniel's sweet and to be honest his sister...Amber is kind of...cool! thought sometimes she's mean to others.

Iris is crazy cool and Peggy is...Peggy. Violette is soooo cute! she takes her stuff animal so school! Lysander bought me a cute stuffed demon winged kitty cat to bring to school!

Kim is badass and Melody is just as sweet as Nathaniel!

The pink hair girl...Capucine I think..she's mean to me I have no idea why.

then there's Skylar...Skylar! she is always glaring at me for no apparent reason.

Kaitlynn is nice and she helps me a lot.

and then there's Castiel.

it hurts seeing him and I have no idea why.

Anyways! I was walking to Lysander's locker when I walked past the basement...serectly the room Lysander's band plays in!

Hehe, Lysander...I think I might like him...heh but I'd never tell him that.

anywaaaays back to the subject at hand! i don't know what made me but something mad me look in.

what I saw was unbelievable!

it was_ Skylar_ casting _Spells_. SPELLS!

she was doing _MAGIC_!

Magic...

Suddenly I was hit with tons of memories..

Super natural memories..

nothing of the school or anyone here for that matter...except Kaitlynn..

i remembered Kaitlynn...C-Cedric..my siblings and...and..

Papa! my father is the fuzzing Devil! Satan! Lucifer!

my eyes widen as I looked up a Skylar again.

she was _**Right**_ in front of me and she was looking me dead in the eyes.

"Witch.." was the only thing I could whisper before she raised her hand ready to attack me with a spell.

"**WHAT THE HELL CASTIEL**!" we heard the voice of Nathaniel yell taking out focus off of each other.


	23. Chapter 22:Fight for Love

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 22: Fight for Love**

**Theme: Monster by Paramore**

**Yasmin's POV**

we ran to see what was going on.

when we got to the court-yard we found Castiel throwing punches at a dodging Lysander and a frantic Nathaniel trying to break them up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Skylar demanded while I ran over to Lysander's side.

"Castiel Back away from him!" I yelled at him as I clung to Lysander's arm pulling him further away from Castiel while Nathaniel held Castiel back.

"I just wanted to see you...I needed to talk to you and this asshole wouldn't tell me where you were!" he explained but that was still no good reason! I thought he and Lysander were best friends!

"She doesn't even remember what you did! let it go!" Nathaniel hissed at him.

remember what? what was there to remember? what happened? what did he do to me? why was he want to see me?

"I don't understand." I confessed.

"I did something..horrible to your and I just wanted to say sorry.

castiel's face looked regretful...it broke my heart.

"Just another reason you should leave her alone! or at least wait untill she remembers everything Castiel! she'd be pissed if you toke advantage of her without her memory!" Lysander hissed at him.

this was horrible..whatever I did is getting in between two best friends...

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER?! YOU HAVE ME!" Skylar yelled as her necklace began to float and glow..

my eyes widen as I turned to her

"if you won't let her go...I'LL ELIMNATE HER!" she yelled as she quickly said a spell throwing me back

I hissed at the pain of flying into the Garden's green house.

anger filled me...how DARE she act like she's superior to me! ME!

the heir to heaven and hell! the daughter of lucifer and the goddess Adrianna!

HOW DARE SHE!

before I could think I was in front of her, I felt heat cover my hands as I watched her eyes widen.

I wasn't in controll...I didn't understand what was going on! I was scared! i had just gotten my memories back..but...this...wasn't me...no

no no no! she'll kill her! if she's controlling me Skylar was going to die today! i had to get control over myself! Lilith! Lilith don't do this! she's just a witch! LILITH!

**Castiel's POV**

i went to Lysander to find Yasmin...i never excepted this to happen...for the Green House to be ruined...

suddenly people appeared in the shadows...tons of people...and I didn't know any of them but John...and i only know him because of our encounter when i first met Yasmin.

Yasmin started grabbing her head even though her hands were engulfed into flames

"Li...stop it...stop it!..STOP IT!" she screamed as a shadow ran out, he has orange hair and emerald eyes.

"Yasmin calm down! your panicking!" he was almost over before he was sent flying back..that's when I realized I was pushing up against a wall...a sort of force field...

"Damn it Chick! LET OUT PRINCESS GO!" a girl hissed from the shadows as her eyes glowed

"Mom!?" serveral kids called their crimson eyes glowing through the shadows

that's when I realized it wasn't Yasmin who had the force field up...it was Skylar..

"Skylar! Come on! stop this! whatever you're doing it isn't worth it! this has all gotten out of hand!" Nathaniel tried to reason.

"NO! SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST COME HERE LIKE SHE OWNS THE PLACE AND RUIN EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR! I'm not losing the love of my life to..to a whore! A NO BODY!" Skylar screamed.

that's when Yasmin's head snapped up and grabbed Skylar's neck.

"a nobody?...a whore?...YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" she hissed as her eyes glowed.

"Yasmin! you don't want to do that! trust me...her blood is filth..." a man with long blood-colored hair and red eyes stepped out

"Ray shut the fuck up and go home to your wife" Yasmin said as her eyes snapped to meet his "You made me your brother remeber...i'm not going anywhere."

she hissed at him before throwing Skylar to the ground "This battle is mine! not any of yours! GO HOME!" she demanded only to be rejected

"You created us Yasmin...we'll always have your back." a man with raven hair that faded to a sky blue and purplish blue eyes walked forward holding his hand out in a friendly gesture "Lilith...which ever you are...i can never tell you two apart when your angry"

suddenly Yasmin began to shake making our heads to snap to Skylar who was holding her hand out and chanting in a language I couldn't understand.

"STOP IT DAMN IT WE'RE TALKING TO HER!" a...damn it! ANOTHER man stepped out with long orange hair that faded red and his eyes glowed a crimson...he to be honest was scary..he has the aura of a god.

"NOT UNTILL SHE'S DEAD!" Skylar yelled at him, that's when everyone in the shadows stepped forward in threatening stances..

"touch her and you die..." a man and a girl stepped up the man had raven hair and black eyes stepped up with huge black swings, the girl had light brown hair with green and blue high lights her eyes was a mix of green and blue **(A/N: If you read Arabell Soyer yes is YES Arabell guys!)**

soon there was a thud followed by an 'ugh!'

Yasmin had regained control and was now on top of Skylar punching her only to be thrown back into the force field.

Yasmin got up and threw a fire-ball Skylar's way


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter, sadly this story is being rewriten. ive started to see to many gapes and to be blunt stupidity. Yasmin is a character of myself and to me she just seems..ugh. the plot is the same but the lay out will be different and it might take longer to get where we are.**

**but here are some notes for the new series **

**Roleplay characters{for the story}: Roleplay characters{RPCs} are characters people make from their imagination. like you met Stare and he mentioned his wife Kerii who is also an RPC but isn't owned by me but by my best friend asnd you also saw Johnathan Blackblood or soemthing like that in the first chapter i believes that's pretty much what they are i'm sure you know what those are i'm just explaining for those who do not. but also these characters how more depth and it is made appearent that they are creations instead of just throwing them in there as a best friend to the main character.**

**Yasmin D{Devil}:Full name Isabella Yasmin Devil, she is 15 soon turning 16 and pefers to be called Yasmin, only people who really reach her heart is allowed to call her Isabella which not even her bestest friend Kaitlynn gets to call her symbolizing that Yasmin has no one she fully trust. she is the daughter of Lucifer**_{the devil, and please don't think of this as any religion stuff it isn't it's just a back story to my character.}_** and the goddess Andrianna. she has many siblings but feels unloved by her family since she barely see them and normally has to beg for them to spend time with her because they are always busy. but other than that she is a loving character, perverted and sometimes bitchy**

**Cedric Rossmore: a 19 year old man who is Yasmin's ex boyfriend who she first thought was her soul mate but normally didn't talk to her for mouths unless she begged his sister Kaitlynn to drag him to the comupter though he puts up a tough front and acts like Yasmin is an annoyance he is really still in love with her while Yasmin is saddenly truly hurt which makes her act rudely to him to protect herself knowing she is still slightly in love with him due to the fact she believed him to be her somemate for so long. he sometimes finds himself regretting what he did but finds that she is better off without him he is also the oldest brother in the Rossmore family**

**Kevin Rossmore: a 15 year old boy who like his twin sister Kaitlynn will turn 16 soon, for awhile he was unknown to Yasmin and she hated him at first even though he was and still is in love with her, you often can find Yasmin swearing at him or being annoyed by him, though many will think Yasmin is a jerk for it Kevin intentionally pisses her off to make her pay attention to him and it doesn't help the fate that her friends are now telling her that Cedric was just a cover for Kevin who is her real soulmate or says her friends, not wanting to get hurt again by a Rossmore or her so called Soulmate she doesn't take a lying to being friends with Kevin**

**Kaitlynn Rossmore: 15 years old girl who like her twin brother Kevin will turn 16 soon, she is Yasmin's best friend and she is Lesbian, she has no problem with Yasmin knowing she is in love with her, due to the fact a long time ago before Cedric appeared Yasmin indeed tried to become mates with Kaitlynn sereval times but always was rejected with some kind of excuses the most being that she didn't want to ruin their friendship, though when Yasmin dated Cedric she got jealous but still told Yasmin Cedric was indeed her soulmate and whenever Yasmin did indeed think of leaving him before she fell completely and hopelessly in love with him as she would put it Kaitlynn would talk Yasmin out of it saying verious things like wait alittle longer or he's just busy even after the event of him cheating on her unfortunally Kaitlynn did not have to talk Yasmin into staying with him because by then Yasmin was already too in love with him to leave him once stating "it hurts to think about it and i know if i leave he'll be happy with someone else and itd kill me to see or even think of that but either way you said he was my soul mate so we'll keep trying" showing that she now really did believe that Cedric was her Soulmate.**

**Everyone else is either a minor character in the story or someone from My Candy Love so eh.**


End file.
